1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal building constructions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved metal building construction that utilizes metal wall panels having edge portions that interlock in a unique manner including at corners, doors and windows using specially configured Z-shaped portions. Each of the panels provide flange portions that extend toward each other enabling connection thereto of standard inside surface building materials such as Sheetrock®, paneling, etc.
2. General Background of the Invention
Buildings have been constructed of metal framework in many fashions. The following table lists patents that show examples of buildings that use a metal framework. A review of these patents will show that some of them use vertically oriented interlocking panels having Z-shaped interlocking portions.
TABLE 1U.S. Pat. No.TitleIssue Date4,594,822Structural Panel forJun. 17, 1986Building Structure5,117,602Structural Panel forJun. 02, 1992Pre-fabricated Buildings5,979,136Prefabricated Structure PanelNov. 09, 1999